The present invention relates to information processing techniques and more particularly to techniques for using a media key generated for media data.
The amount of information stored in digital format is ever increasing as an ever increasing number of applications and devices are available that can capture and process digital information. There is thus a growing need for improved interfaces and techniques for accessing, distributing, sharing, etc. the digital information. For example, even in this digital age, many people still prefer to hand out photographic prints instead of disks full of digital images. Apart from the “fun” aspect of photograph prints, many people still feel more comfortable handling physical objects rather then digital information. A photographic print also offers more convenience since it does not require access to a computer and does not require any special reader application to view the photo. Accordingly, improved interfaces and mechanisms are desired for accessing and sharing digital media data.